custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubble-O-Seven: A Daniel Tiger Fanfiction
One Saturday morning, O The Owl was sleeping in his bed, until his drowsy self woke up. He got out of bed and peered out of his windows. "Wow! It's pretty sunny out!" Cheered O. O then bolted down the stairs to get breakfast. "I made some waffles." Said his uncle X The Owl. O sat at the table and ate all the waffles as much as he can. "I'm planning to go outside all day. Don't you mind?" Said O. X replied: "I think so. I might have to be with you the whole time." O then stopped eating for a second to answer his question. "Wait, what? Why?". Said O. "Well, it's because... You could get wounded up out there..." Answered X, puzzled. "Come on. It's not like there's been any danger around the neighborhood. It's' a pretty safe environment." Said O confidently. "Well, OK. I'll go out with you just to make sure." replied X. After breakfast, O and X exited their tree, and went out to Prince Wednesday's castle. They knocked on the door, and out came Prince Wednesday who excitedly opened the door for the Owl family. "A Royal hello to you, O and X!" Said the young prince. He then allowed the two into the castle and into the garden, Where Prince Tuesday was drinking Root Beer and Queen Saturday was singing "Unfaithful" by Rihanna on her Speaker from her phone connected to an AUX cord. O and X walked throughout the garden, and saw various flowers. X looked at O and said: "I'm gonna get some Lemonade. Do you actually think I can trust you on your own, no?" he said. O replied: "Of course. I've been on my own before, just trust me, OK?" he said. "I dunno... Watch out, though. You might be allergic to those flowers or worse - Trashy rappers or something. Just make sure Saturday doesn't blast them." he replied. X then left O and went through the back door of the castle. O then went to collect some fruit from the trees. Suddenly, Saturday went through her phone, and found a Nicki Minaj song, which was "Stupid Ho". "Oh my god, It's Nicki Minaj!" Saturday surprisingly exclaimed. "What?! No! I hate Nicki Minaj! She's trash! No! No! Don't!" said O alarmingly. Saturday responded: "What's wrong? Don't you want to listen to this song? "Heck no! just please do not play it." said O. O then went up to a sunflower and examined it closer. A bee then appeared and went onto O's beak. "Oh crap! A bee! Get it off! GET.. IT... OFF!!!" He said frighteningly. O then ran around and swatted like crazy, struggling to get the bee of his beak. He then bumped into a prickly rose which stuck to his tail, and then screamed loudly. He then bumped into a tree with a large glob of honey covering him, and started saying garbled swear words whilst screaming and moving around like a crack addict at a nightclub. Saturday then noticed O's predicament and then said: "Ooh! Looks like he DID want to dance after all, and played Stupid Ho song. O was screaming at the top of his lungs and ran into some trees, bumped into a variety of flowers he is allergic to, and ran around the garden, bumping into whatever was in his way, including Saturday's table with the Nicki Minaj song still playing. And soon after all that, O was on the ground unconscious, complete with red marks, thorny roses, honey, and with the bee circling him, with everyone else shocked. Prince Wednesday went outside, and saw the mess. "Darn! What happened here! O, are you OK?" said the shocked prince. He slowly approached O, and X ran outside. Prince Wednesday then looked at his mom Queen Saturday disappointingly. "I told you not to play trashy music, mom! This the effects of playing it!" he angrily shouted. "Oh no! What happened here?!" X said worriedly, and checked up on his fallen nephew. "Don't worry O! Guys, we're leaving this place at once!" X then picked up his nephew and then left the castle. King Friday went outside and saw the damaged garden. He then looked at Queen Saturday, looking ticked off. He then took the Speaker and the AUX cord, and pulled out a shiny gold baseball bat, and smashed it up maniacally. "Darn it, Saturday, what I have I told you about playing trashy songs in front of guests?! This is why we strictly prohibit songs like these! That, and Nicki is ugly as hell!". 2 days later, O is at school with his friends Miss Elaina, Katerina Kittycat, Prince Wednesday, Jodi, and Chrissie. O was reading about microbiology, until the class' teacher Teacher Harriet told the class it was time for snack. Everyone washed their hands, and then Daniel Tiger, who was done going to the bathroom, approached the snack table. "Today, we're going to have apples because I couldn't afford any Oreos due to my husband being a fat eat-aholic. Enjoy, everyone!" O was peacefully eating a red apple until Daniel turned to O and asked him: "Do you wanna trade apples, O? I hate this sour Granny Smith apple." O replied: "No! That's nasty. Why would I wanna trade foods with you. That's gross. Plus, are you sure you washed your hands?" Daniel felt uncertain, and said: "Yes. I did, now, I'll bring a special book from home if you let me swap foods just don't tell Teacher Harriet." O said: "Um... Fine, sure." Daniel then passed the already eaten Granny smith apple and took the red apple from O. O then nervously looked at the apple. "Just eat the darn apple already, O!" Daniel whispered. O whispered back: "What's wrong with you?". "New book..." Daniel tempted. O then nervously ate a chunk out of the green apple, and was relieved for a second. "Oh, it wasn't that bad. It was pretty good." Suddenly, O ran out of energy and felt really ill, and was coughing. "Damn it, Daniel. I-I-I-I-I should've not let you-" Said O sickly. O then vomited repeatedly and fell to the ground, with him fainting once again. Miss Elaina saw her friend on the ground and turned to Daniel: "I can't believe you tried to kill our friend! Daniel, if there's anything I hate about you, it's your dirty habits of leaving the bathroom without washing your hands! What happened!" Daniel replied: "I was too excited to eat and-" Chrissie went up to Daniel and yelled: "Bull, Daniel! Bull! What were you doing in there, scratching your butt or making poop and toilet paper balls to practice your shots for your future fail of a career to be in the NBA or something?!" said Chrissie angrily. Teacher Harriet then saw what happened to O, and said: "What happened here?! Who did this to O?! Did Daniel attempt to sneak rat poison is his snack again?!" Katerina Kittycat then told Harriet: "Yeah, apparently Daniel didn't wash his hands again, and poisoned O with his own poop germs and traded food with him." Teacher Harriet then pulled out her Android and called Doctor Anna. "Next, I'm going to call your Father Daniel! And I guarantee you'll get your behind spanked again" said Harriet angrily. Katerina Kittycat sadly looked over her possibly dying neighbor, and exclaimed "Daniel, your such a dirty dumb-" "Enough already" Said Teacher Harriet calmly. Doctor Anna then came into the door, as well as Daniel's father, who came with a broad pizza paddle, ready to beat his son. Doctor Anna Picked up O and took him out of the school. O The Owl was lying down on a long bed with paper towel-like wrapping on top. "O? O? Can you hear me?" said a female voice. O finally regained his consciousness. "W-W-W-W-Where am I?" said the confused, but still sick Owl. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw Dr. Anna looking at him. "You're in my office now. Are you all right?" said the doctor. "I-I-I think I'm going to-" And then O started vomiting all over again, this time all over the floor. Dr. Anna then got a garbage bin to contain O's green vomit. "Shhh... It's okay now. You're fine." Dr. Anna said. O then relaxed and lied down on the bed again. X the Owl then entered the office. "Is my nephew going to be OK? Looks like I should've not left him unoccupied after all, even under Teacher Harriet." he said. "Well, judging by what was happening lately, he's not safe around other people, especially what happened with Daniel and that apple. Looks like like we need to take extreme measures. But don't worry. He'll still live a "Normal" life as a "Normal" neighbor." said Dr. Anna. "What do you mean by normal?" Replied a confused X. Dr. Anna whispered in X's ear, with X having an uncertain look on his face about Anna's idea. X walked over to his sick nephew, and he examined him still lying on the bed. "You may take your nephew and go now." said Anna. X picked up his nephew and left Dr. Anna's office, who yet again vomited. This time, on the floor again. Later, O is lying on his bed and managed to wake up, with a cold compress on his head. X opened the door went up to his nephew and said: "Oh, good. You're awake O. Now, I need you to listen to me and I want you to listen to me carefully. There's going to be pretty big changes around this house and you." "Like what?" Answered O. "Well, we're going to be changing the house a bit, it's going to a be a change that will affect us both, but positively for you for the most part." X explained. "Yeah, go on." O replied. "That and you will be away from your friends for a little while." X said. "What?! Why?!" Exclaimed O. X answered: "It's for the greater good. Now, just keep resting in your bed and get some sleep, OK?" X said calmly. O lied down on his bed slowly and closed his eyes. X then walked out of his room and downstairs into the kitchen. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. X came to answer the door, and saw Doctor Anna at the door. This time, she had loads upon loads of boxes, large and small behind her. X looked uncertain about what was going on. "Hello X. We're going to get started right now." She said. "Oh, yeah. So what's the plan?" X replied. "You know... Now let's start with my idea. I've got all the equipment all right here. Now, let's get to it!" X gulped and said: "Here we go." One day later, O was sleeping in his bed, but barely managed to open his eyes. He sat up, and then hopped off of his bed, and walked slowly towards the stairs. He then bumped into a clear, plastic wall. He stopped, and was shocked by the sight he saw; His bed was moved to the center of the room, with the entirety of it covered in a translucent plastic dome with a few foil-like tubes attached to them, and with his belongings, including his books in a low shelf. "What is this?! What is all this?" O said confusingly. O slowly walked over to 2 clear plastic flaps and went through them, and very slowly walked down a clear plastic tunnel down the stairs that lead all the way to the kitchen and to the living room, that had another large plastic dome with foil-like tubes like O's room, with a small plastic table and chair. O looked at what happened and said to himself: "This is just getting so weird? What's with all the wires and plastic domes and stuff?! Is there going to be a flood or something?" X then saw O in the dome and walked to him. O backed away a little. "What's happening to me? What is with all this stuff?!" Said O frighteningly. "Oh, nothing, after what just happened yesterday and last week, I have to keep you EXTRA safe. I cannot let you be exposed to dangerous germs, thorns, or even terrible musical artists. Let's say you're going to be what they call a "Bubble Boy." X answered. O sat down and said: "But what am I going to do while i'm in these bubble things? What will I eat? How will I survive?!". "Well, you can get around some parts of the house with these tubes, and that I'll deliver you ALL of the meals of the day! That, and you'll be able to do all the stuff you love to do - Just safely." Said X. O asked his uncle again: "But how will I see my friends?". X answered: "You won't be going outside, but I can always invite your friends in here. Just make sure they don't enter the bubbles, otherwise you might end up with crazy people like Daniel." "Well, Daniel isn't THAT crazy, he just forgets." X then said: "Yeah. He forgets all right. Forgets to wash his-" Dr. Anna came up to the two and said: "So, how do you like our new setup, O?" O then answered: "It's OK. I like how safe everything looks. It's just... Weird." Dr. Anna laughed, and said something once again: "It may look weird, but it's also a safe environment for you and others. Now if you excuse me, I have a patient who has extreme separation anxiety problems. I'll tell you when you're older. I hope you have a good time you two!" Dr. Anna walked out the door, and closed it. X the Owl looked at his nephew, knelt down, gazed into his eyes and said: "I know things are going to be hard for you, but it'll become more fun once you get used to it!". X then walked away and O walked back up to his room, and sat sadly behind his bed with one of his books. O was peacefully sitting down and reading his books whilst sitting in his new bubble room. X then came up to his room with a large box and showed it to O. "O, since you are going to be kinda bored around here, I bought you some new toys." said O. "Hoo-Hoo! I wonder what they are!" Excitedly cheered the blue owl. X opened up a small circular door with the decontamination chamber activating, and proceeded to bring it into O's bubble. O opened up the box, only to find that it was full of inflatable toys, including beach balls and chairs. O felt a bit disappointed. But cheered up a little. "I hope you have a lot of fun my little buddy!" X said happily. X closed the small door walked out of O's room. X found a beach ball and blew it up to it's full shape, and started bouncing it around, and lied on it. He started laughing whilst bouncing it around. O held the beach ball between his legs and looked around. He then sadly looked to the ground and thought about his friends. O then took out his phone and went to message with Katerina Kittycat in a chat room. She started texting O about what happened yesterday, with Daniel being a gross slob and the funny beating he got in front of Teacher Harriet and the rest of the class. O was entertained, but was disturbed a little at the same time. Katerina planned to see O later today. O then exited the chatting app and played some Tetras. Some time later, O was sitting down in his room on an orange inflatable chair whilst playing a fake tea party with an inflatable giraffe. Suddenly, X came up into his room and said: "O! You got a friend coming to see you." O was excited to see his neighbor Katerina Kittycat coming to see him. He flapped his wings and said excitedly: "Really?! Is it Katerina Kittycat?! If so, bring her in - Now!" X said: "Okay, okay." and walked downstairs and opened the door. The visitor was in fact Prince Wednesday. "Hello, is O here?" he said. "Yeah, He's in his room. Just be careful... He's currently spending some alone time." Prince Wednesday walked upstairs and beside the plastic tubes and up to O's room. Prince Wednesday was a bit terrified by the big bubble that covered most of O's room, and saw O with his back turned reading his book. Prince Wednesday then smushed his body against bubble's plastic surface, tapped on it gently and whispered: "Hello? O? Is that you? Are you okay, buddy?". O then turned around slowly, surprised to see his friend. "Prince Wednesday? Is that you? Hi! How are you doing? Just casually reading my books in a not-so-casual scenario". Said O. Prince Wednesday replied: "Look, I want to say sorry about the things that happened at my castle and at school, OK?" he said. O said gladly: "It's OK. Don't blame yourself about it. Now, I know what you're going to ask." The Prince then said: "What's with this bubble? Why are you in it? Why is there a tube going downstairs to another bubble in your living room?". O then explained: "It's just that my uncle does not want me to get into any serious accidents again, so that's why there's all these things around me." X then walked into the room, and greeted the two. "Well, how are we doing?" he said. Prince Wednesday and O both replied simultaneously "Good", and X explained to the two: "Well Prince Wednesday, if you're wondering, O won't be going to school for a while.". Prince Wednesday was shocked and then said: "Well, what's going to happen to him while he's in this thing?!". "O's going to be home-schooled That means he's going to be educated while you and your crazy friends are at school." X said. Prince Wednesday then walked away sadly, looking at his friend and waving to him. O waved at Prince Wednesday back and kicked back and read his book. The next morning, O was on his bed texting again, until X came into his room. "Okay, O! Looks like we're getting ready for school with X! That means YOU and I are going to have some quality time together!". O was then excited about the occasion and sat in front of the bubble with his uncle outside of him in the same position. They both had O quizzing himself on stuff like geography, mathematics, biology, English, and all that other school stuff. Later, O was lying on the ground, relaxed from all the stuff he had to learn, like he scored a high score in an arcade game. Sometime outside, Daniel was walking with a ticked-off Katerina. "Daniel, I am so angry about what happened with you and O the other day. Do you think I'm going to date a slob like YOU?!" said the angered kitty. Daniel tried to come up with an answer, but was cut off by Katerina with every chance he got. They then walked to O's part of the treehouse, and walked inside and saw O in his living room playing his Nintendo Switch, with Katerina and Daniel standing where O was. "Hello O, meow-meow!" said Katerina. "Hi Katerina, how are you doing?" answered O. "Good! I've brought Daniel over here because he has a little something to say to you. It's about the other day with his dirty habits." O then saw Daniel with a snarky look in his eyes, and Daniel then looked at O with a nervous expression. "Well, do you have anything to say?" O said with a feisty attitude. Daniel nervously said: "Well, you see- It wasn't my fault..." Katerina Kittycat said: "Daniel! You know what you did! Ever since last week, you like to fool around in the bathroom singing songs about poop and fantasizing about us touching each-other's butts including touching Miss Elaina's vagina and all that gross stuff, so of course you have something to say! And say it NOW!" Said Katerina angrily. Daniel then whistled and toddled around. Katerina got even more ticked off and again said: "Damn it Daniel, just tell O you're sorry! We can call the whole thing off! If you meow-meow don't apologize this instant, so help me, I'm getting O's uncle! Now DO IT!" Daniel then replied: "I don't wanna!" Katerina replied: "Why not?!". "It's because of how O was being mean to me the other day, all because-" Katerina Kittycat said: "All because you tried to frame O by sneaking "Fifty Shades of Grey" into his backpack and went to snitch Teacher Harriet on him! And on that same day, you forced O to play "Cave Explorer" in the bathroom with me and him, and even threatened to bring Stephen Collins to the classroom! What the hell is wrong with you, Daniel, meow-meow?! Just apologize already!" "Okay." Daniel replied. Daniel looked at O and gleamed at him. "O, I have one thing to say to you..." O said: "It better be what I hope it would be!". Daniel then said: "I'm... I'm... I'm... THE ONE WHO GOT YOU SERVED, BOY!!!" Daniel yelled. Daniel turned around and rubbed his dirty poop stained butt against O's bubble and yodeled like an idiot. "GOD, DAMN IT DANIEL, MEOW-MEOW!" Katerina Kittycat said angrily. Daniel rubbed O's bed and even rubbed his body against the bubble, staining it with dirt and even some poop. he then stripped himself of his red jacket, rubbed his torso and butt against the plastic bubble, and ran around O's living room, until Katerina restrained him. "Daniel! What the hell is wrong with you?! You know what, if you EVER dream of me being my date, forget about it you gross, ugly-" Then suddenly, X ran into the living room, with the two ceasing to struggle as they both sat on the carpet. "What's going on here?!" Said X. "Nothing..." Katerina and Daniel replied simultaneously. X then said "OK.", and then walked away and out of the door. Katerina Kittycat then looked at Daniel with a furious expression whilst clenching her teeth and said: "Daniel, I swear to god if you pull that crap ever again, I'm going to take your tail, tie it to the ceiling, and repeatedly hit you with a baseball bat like a Pinata until you start crapping the foods you ate since you were little." O then looked a the two with a puzzled expression and said: "Well, what the heck just happened?!", with Katerina replying with: "Nothing. Here, why don't you let me clean up that stain?". Katerina went to the kitchen, grabbed some disinfecting wipes, and rubbed the stain off of O's bubble. "Thanks a lot! Hoo-hoo!" O happily exclaimed. "No problem, meow-meow! Now that your uncle's out, i'm going to watch you whilst a certain someone doesn't interrupt our happy day. After all, it's a beautiful Friday." Katerina said. Katerina and O then went up to O's room to hang out, with Daniel following the two. "Daniel, you stay downstairs, DON'T cause any trouble. And to make sure..." Katerina pulled out some rope, and told Daniel to close his eyes and that they were making love. Daniel closed his eyes and tied up Daniel with the rope. Katerina then walked up to O's room. In O's room, O was sitting with Katerina discussing their hopes and dreams. "O, since we both live in the same treehouse... I've been wanting to make a... A..." "Go ahead. What do you want to say?" Said O eagerly. "Well, I've always been in love with Daniel... But ever since Daniel started acting like a total jerk-face lately, I've had my love fixated on Tony Stark, meow-meow!" said Katerina nervously. "Wait, really?! For real?!" Said O excitedly. He knew he can feel Katerina's love, especially when the two are separated by a plastic bubble. "Yeah, meow-meow. I've been always wanting to date the man in dubbed "Iron Man", Because once again, we live in the same Treehouse, and that you're so beautiful in terms of glamour and behavior... So that's why. Are you perfect with this?" said Katerina, with a quiet, romantic tone, as she stared into her neighbor's eyes. O replied nervously: "Well, yeah... Totally, hoo-hoo! Hoo-hoo! It is Tony that always wanted to date a best friend like you, Kitty Katerina!" Katerina took a few tiny steps towards O's bubble and smushed her face against it and said: "I'm so in love with him, meow-meow..." "Well that's because I'm so in love with you, hoo-hoo!" replied O. The two were having a romantic moment until Daniel, like a pest came upstairs and sang annoyingly: "O and Katerina sitting in a bed-" "DANIEL! Will you get the fudge outta here already?!" said Katerina angrily, who then later puts duct tape all over Daniel's mouth and forces him down the stairs, causing him to roll like a rolling pin. "Now where was I?! OK, O, we're going to be dating each other soon, so I hope you get better, OK? We're going to have our date next Friday. So get ready, my feathered love... Now, anyway, Tony Stark said we can sleepover for today. So I'll be watching you right here." Katerina said gracefully, whilst tapping on O's bubble. "So what are you going to be doing for the rest of today?" Said O. "Can I borrow one of your books? I want you to pass it out of your bubble so you don't get sick, OK?" Katerina asked. O took one of his novels and handed them halfway through the decontamination tunnel, with Katerina picking up the book and reading to O. Later tonight, Katerina and O are sitting back-to-back, with O sleeping from inside the bubble, and Katerina outside it, with the two discussing their upcoming date with each other. They then both drift asleep. O started dreaming about Tony's and Katerina's relationship with each other, from him fantasizing about him and her walking on a lit up pier, and eating eating a fancy dinner at a equally fancy restaurant, to even living in an apartment with the two alone as husband and wife. Category:Daniel Tiger